Brsworlds Wiki
Welcome to the Brsworlds Wiki This is a server which is not affiliated with aqworlds. a server owned by a person. this is a private server. Frequently asked questions. IF YOUR QUESTIONS ARE STILL NOT ANSWERED EMAIL HELP FROM A STAFF MEMBER. http://brsworlds.biz/staff.php Monster Guide/Location Guide Arena---Currently has no monsters but it is being updated and it is now a pvp place. to get there you need to type in your search bar "/join arena-pvp". Nulgath---2x Dark Makai and x1 Tainted Elemental.--- Dark Makai-(800xp),1432hp --- Tainted Elemental--- (3,000xp), 3685hp River---1x Kuro, 4x River Fisherman, 2x Zardman Fisher.---Kuro (1,300xp),6593hp --- River Fisherman (Unknownxp),1839hp --- Zardman Fisher (Unknownxp),1163hp Newbie---4x Slime, 4x Sneevil.--- Slime-(Unkownxp),400hp --- Sneevil--- (Unknownxp), 750hp ''Donations To donate http://brsworlds.biz/donate.php If you have any other payment type, then i suggest to contact the owner through his email, he will respond as soon as he sees it. Make the Subject topic for the email Donation.Also, You may donate with your SMS via message or call. Added PayGol! You can also donate Ultimate Game Card. Where can you level up quick? Where can you get GOLD QUICK? ' ' As a new player you will need to start at newbie. To get there you need to type in your search bar "/join newbie-(whatever number you want)." Once level 5 you can now go to Nulgath and kill the Tainted elemental. To get there "/join nulgath-(whatever number you want)." this will get you to level 20-30. After your level is higher than 20 you can now go to Story. You get 25k exp each kill. Note: this guy has 50k HP. If you cant kill him then ask for help from higher leveled characters. Once you are level 150-200, you should start farming at Stonehand. You will need a group trust me, Drakath is very strong. His HP is 250k and he attacks strong. You will be able to solo him around levels 450+ How to get more AC's? Guys the only way to get more Ac's is to Donate to help our server and get better items. http://brsworlds.biz/donate.php. After donating you must wait for the owner to make you a vip and give you AC's you must contact the owners email to get your VIP with proof of purchase using paypal. Im stuck i cant login? im panicking what do i do ? i cant live without BRSworlds? Well guys dont be dropping your ballsaks to the ground, its easy clear your browser cache, Then restart the browser. For Chrome: https://support.google.com/chrome/answer/95582?hl=en For Other Types of Browsers: http://www.wikihow.com/Clear-Your-Browser's-Cache Where do I get classes? The only way to get classes is by clicking twilly in faroff, after that click "treasure chest", then "magic key". You can get the Navigator class in Quibble's Shop. What maps are there? http://brsworlds.biz/explore.php Pictures of the server. ''' 2233.JPG|This is a chill spot Yulgar :DD Capture.JPG|Players being enthusiastic about our server!! Come and Join us. sdagad.JPG|The Boss Drakath !!!! new yulgar.JPG|Just another Chill spot for everyone :D update 50 to 1k bag space.JPG|The update of jack from 50 bag spaces to 1k bags paces per player ' Category:Browse Category:QUESTIONS Category:GUIDES Category:Pictures